Green Eyes
by matsukanishi09
Summary: Even if she had seen its different gazes and hues, it had always been his green eyes that she loved the most. KiriSaku. One-shot.


**It had been such a long time! I finally felt invigorated after writing this story! Yatta! Now, I do not own anything Prince of Tennis-y. This is different from my common bunch when it comes to POT, but I love Akaya so much to let this one go.**

**Enjoy! **

**o.o**

Green. Murky green laced with the grogginess of sleep. That was the first time I ever saw those piercing eyes. I never thought that something so sharp and intimidating could look so beautiful… so tantalizing. Of course, I masked the amazement with fear. It was, after all, the initial emotion I had the moment he stirred from his slumber. But I still kept on gazing at his face as we walked, hoping that I would catch a glance upon those orbs that looked like a forest during the height of spring.

"What?" He might've noticed my side glances and I couldn't stop the blush that rose throughout my neck and face. Fortunately, he took it as a sign of embarrassment, not admiration.

"I-It's nothing, K-Kirihara-san. T-The courts are that way." I pointed north.

I didn't know why I suddenly felt the urge to let him leave early. I didn't even think of those cool, green eyes and not seeing them again. I knew that I felt something entirely different from that moment forth.

I braved myself to look at him, for he halted his steps altogether after my little outburst. He was studying me with a look of confusion and the murky color that I saw on the bus changed to a more subtle burst of green. I couldn't put a name on it, but it amazed me more than the other one that I have witnessed.

He closed his eyes and I blinked mine. With a sigh, he scraped his hand into his tousled hair and walked away. He raised his arm in a form of a wave, something that might come as a thank you, perhaps. I sighed and trotted on, knowing that it might take a long time for me to see those beautiful eyes again.

**o.o**

"Sakuno-chan! Hurry up!" I smiled as I saw Tomo-chan in the distance. "Fuji-senpai's match is already starting!"

I smiled at my friend and told her that Fuji-senpai would most probably win his match. Even if they were against last year's champions, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoka, I could still believe in Fuji-senpai's abilities. He was, after all, a genius.

"I don't know, Sakuno." Tomo-chan chewed on her bottom lip. "His opponent is quite strong. I heard the senpai-tachi calling him the ace of Rikkaidai!"

"What's his name, Tomo-chan?" I couldn't help but ask. "Do you know it?"

Tomo-chan nodded and we entered the courts together. The sound of the ball hitting the rackets was quite evident amidst the cheers lingering by the fence. It had positively been a very strong battle.

I gawked in shock as Fuji-senpai battled him incessantly. I could feel my hands grow numb by just gripping the fence wires too tight and I feel my chest constrict as the air seemed so stiff around me. Beads of sweat rained on my face and my eyes were too scared to fully comprehend who Fuji-senpai was playing—no—fighting with.

"H-He's a m-monster… that Kirihara A-Akaya."

**o.o**

Red. It was the darkest shade of red I have ever seen. Darker and thicker than the blood that flowed in everyone's veins. I grasped the fence harder for I was afraid that I might pass out. Memories of the beautiful green eyes I have once seen were replaced with the nightmare of his devil eyes.

I started hating red after that.

**o.o**

I didn't know why, but the moment Fuji-senpai won his match, I went away from the tennis courts. It might be because I thought that I needed a breather, a moment to analyze the scare I had as I watched his match.

"Ryuuzaki." I whipped my head by the sudden call, not expecting him, of all people, to come approach me. "Here."

I clumsily caught the grape Ponta he threw at my direction. I looked at him in confusion and all he did was drink from his own can and tug onto his white cap. Before I could ask anything at all, his voice resounded well throughout the deserted street.

"There's another one on the vendo. It's strawberry. Ja." He looked at me knowingly with those golden eyes—the eyes I once liked before I saw his green ones.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun." I bowed low even if I knew that he couldn't see it with his back turned to me. I grabbed the other can and swiftly ran to the place I knew he would be staying at.

**o.o**

They were still red.

I hesitated and the thoughts of what I was about to do fleeted from my mind for a moment. Here he was, angrily scraping on an unknowing tree with his scary red eyes and his vampire-like teeth.

It was just like what they all said back there, he really was a monster.

I stilled in my place and watched the small droplets from the can soak my shirt. I was afraid to face this monster, I was afraid to face his eyes. I knew it in myself that I was not somebody whom he could feel calm with; I am a stranger after all. Yet, even with those thoughts, I brought myself to walk in a slow pace towards the monster looming a few meters in front of me. And without thought, I pressed the cool can of Ponta against his exposed cheek.

His body fell rigid and his grip instantaneously tightened around the tree bark. I could almost see the inside portions of its trunk, the sap filling his fingers. I closed my eyes the moment he shifted for I could not bear to look into those cruel bloodshot eyes of his.

"YOU!" His angry scream got me flinching and before I knew it, I could feel the rough bark of the tree digging into my spine and the sticky sap pooling in my wrist.

I was completely in his trap. I could feel my eyes watering, yet, I didn't scream for help nor did I yell because of pain. I merely opened my eyes and watched his anger through my own eyes.

"K-Kirihara-kun…" I stuttered his name and his grip tightened even more. His eyes were still red.

I saw the two Ponta cans strewn far from the both of us. I couldn't risk the trick that got me in this position again. I braved once more, looked into his eyes—and tried it again.

"Akaya."

His grip around my wrist loosened. I practically saw his eyes change back into the color I have come to love. His green eyes refocused on me, confused and analytical at the same time. I felt my lips turn upward into a small smile; I finally saw those beautiful eyes, after all.

"Y-You…" He looked at me closely. "I remember you."

"That's good, then." I saw his eyes flash me an apology. This time, I smiled as my tears fell freely.

**o.o**

It was during the holidays that I got to see those eyes more often. Staying at my cousin's place in Kanagawa during the Christmas season brought me closer to him. I also got to visit Rikkai once in a while since the school's location was the path I usually take to come back home. My small friendship with him apparently made me gain popularity amongst Rikkai's regulars, especially around Marui-kun.

"Ah! Sa-ku-no-chan!" He was just like Kikumaru-senpai, the only difference was that he always wanted to taste the pastries I bought from the local store.

"Come! Come! Akaya's all fired up!" Before I knew it, Marui-kun was dragging me towards the tennis courts and the faint sound of a tennis match finally reached my ears.

It was Devil Akaya versus Yanagi Renji-san.

"A-Ano, Marui-kun?" Marui-kun took notice of me once more. "W-What is this about?"

"Yanagi's trying to control Devil Akaya." I watched as Yanagii-kun returned his every blow and I cringed as Akaya was bathed in the sunset's light—he truly appeared like a demon.

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan!" Marui-kun sensed my discomfort and placed an arm around me. "He'll be all right—"

"Marui! Ryuuzaki! Watch out!"

My eyes grew wide as another version of his demon was unleashed within the courts of Rikkaidai. It seemed that this was more rowdy than before, more evil and cruel than the previous monster that Fuji-senpai and Yanagi-kun had fought with. I could hear his laughter and it made me cringe—especially when I caught sight of his eyes: red as blood and hunting for prey.

"MARUI!" He lunged himself towards our direction, his piercing red eyes freezing Marui-kun and me to our spot.

"N-No! Akaya!" Before I knew it I was pushed to the ground.

"A-Ah! S-S-Sakuno-chan!"

The tangy taste of blood filled my mouth.

"_Quick, Niou! Call the ambulance! Sahada, restrain Akaya!"_

"_I'm on it!"_

I felt dizzy and my head felt sticky.

"_Notify Ryuuzaki-sensei about what happened, Yagyuu!"_

"_A-Ah!"_

I can see him. Sahada-san was holding him and he had a mortified expression on his face. I smiled.

"S-Sakuno."

His eyes weure green.

**o.o**

Green. It was the first color I saw the moment I opened my eyes. The faint smell of the hospital room and the white background was enough to let me deduce where I am. But the color I had grown to love dominated my line of sight.

"S-She's awake!" His familiar voice rang through my ears and my eyes grew more accustomed to my surroundings.

Apparently, the very first thing I saw was his green eyes.

"A-Akaya-kun." I smiled at him with the most energy that I could muster.

I could see his eyes turn smoky with guilt. I smiled even more and held his hand with mine. It was a bold move for me, yet I find it appropriate to let him know that I have never blamed him for the monster that led me to this bed.

"Why?" He looked at me with longing, his green eyes turning into grey. "Why do you keep up with me?"

I looked at his eyes once more and frowned. Seeing him so vulnerable robbed me of my shyness. It was as if his insecurities were far greater than mine.

"It's because I know that whatever color your eyes may become, it will always go back to the green that I adore."

I watched as the smoke left his eyes and the vibrant green returned with a different vigor into it. His mischievous smile graced his lips and I found myself blushing lightly by the expression that was fueled in his face. It was my favorite shade. _It was my shade_.

A hand reached the top of my head and patted it affectionately. He smiled at me one more time, his green eyes clashing with my brown ones. I could feel the burst of emotion in that one gaze and I knew that what I felt for him was beyond a simple crush or a platonic love.

"Thank you, Sakuno." His lips touched my forehead and a blush automatically dusted my cheeks. He kissed it a few more times whilst stroking my head, his other hand never leaving my own.

I may have seen his eyes' different gazes and hues, but it had always been his green eyes that brought me to love him the most.

**o.o**

**I finally finished it! This might've been my 13****th**** try to write a story in order to conquer my writer's block! T.T And all it took was some KiriSaku magic! ;)**

**I gladly thank those who would review my story. :D**


End file.
